Reality or Fantasy?
by Lettizz
Summary: Evie Greenburg was just a little girl when she met him. Ten years later, he returns to her. He takes her on a 'little trip' that will obscure her whole view of reality, bringing her whole world crashing down. Romance comes in the later chapters. -Sadly, abandoned-
1. I'm the Doctor

**OK, so I know I've deleted all my stories, which seems a bit weird, but I just thought- why not start fresh? This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so please be kind. **

**Disclaimer: I appear to not own Doctor Who. This displeases me, but what can you do? I'll tell you what you do- If you kill Rory, he STAYS DEAD. He can't return as a frickin' centurion! Still, it was pretty cool when he whipped out his handgun and shot Amy. (Sorry! I like her too! But she doesn't **_**die, **_**so it's OK). **

**On with the story! Though it hasn't actually started yet. *ahem***

**Chapter 1: "I'm the Doctor"**

It was that strange noise again that woke her up. That _whooshing _sound. She was burning with curiosity as to what it was; but Evie had never been brave enough to creep downstairs. 'Too dark,' she said. 'It's scary.' This night, she'd plucked up enough courage to go downstairs. But she regretted it the minute she felt the soft, furry cream carpet beneath her feet. _I've __**got **__to do this,_ she told herself firmly. _I'm a big girl now, anyway. _Well, if you counted seven years old as 'big.' She did. She'd reached the bottom of the stairs now.

"Hello?" She whispered into the everlasting darkness, not expecting a reply.

"Why hello there!" A voice spoke out of the darkness, making her jump. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Actually, I'm wondering why I'm here. My Tardis crash-landed," he explained. Evie stared up at him with wide eyes. He was odd looking, with hair ruffled up, his shirt torn and patches of smoke smudged on his face. He was tall; to her, he was a giant. His green eyes were kind, understanding. And had a sadness in them she had never seen before.

"I'm the Doctor." He extended a hand, smiling at her. "No, no, too early," he muttered, drawing back his hand.

"W-Who _are _you?" She asked him in astonishment.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"That's a funny name."

His eyes sparkled in amusement. "I like funny names."

She found it easy to talk to this 'raggedy man.' "I do, too. My brother's called Connor."

"Connor's a good name! I wish there were more interesting names in the world."

"Me too."

He found this child peculiar; shy and timid at first; but once she spoke, she reminded him of... him, as a young child.

He didn't stay for long. He drank the cup of tea she offered him, chatting with ease to her. She found out about the '**Tardis**' a **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace. She found out lots about him. He was a time lord, an ancient race of people who lived on the planet Gallifrey. She giggled when he told her the name of the planet he had lived on.

"What's funny?"

"Gallifrey. You time lords speak funny words." She giggled again, a laugh like chimes, tinkling in a warm summer breeze.

"We sure do," he agreed, with a hint of sadness.

When it was time for him to 'pop off to new worlds,' she was disappointed. To her delight, she found she had fun.

"When will you come back?" She asked him sadly.

He turned, from the door he was about to open. "Soon," he promised. "I'll come back soon."

Her eyes lit up with hope. As she said goodbye, turning to run upstairs, she didn't see the pain in his eyes as he watched her retreating figure.


	2. Disbelief and Waiting

**Chapter 2: Disbelief and Waiting**

Over the next few years, everyone Evie knew was told the tale of the 'raggedy' man that visited her house that night. To her disbelief and frustration, her tale was met with many, 'alright honey,' and a lot of, 'You're lying.' She lost hope, over time. The raggedy man faded, and so did his flying Tardis. This story takes place on her seventeenth birthday...

_Ten years later..._

"Happy birthday, darling!" Her mum exclaimed, flinging her arms around her.

Evie groaned. "Mum, I'm _seventeen. _Not six."

"I don't care how old you are, you'll still be our little girl." She looked up, to see her dad standing over her, staggering with the load of presents he was carrying.

"Mum! I told you not to get me anything!" She complained.

"I barely got you anything," her mum dismissed.

"_This _is barely?!" She gestured at the pile of presents, wrapped carefully in silver paper, tied with pink bows.

"Look, it's not like I'm_ ungrateful _or anything," she explained. "But I think you spend too much money on me."

"We have a right to! You're our _only _child," her mum shot back. "Besides, seventeen is a big number. You're almost grown up." Beside her, Evie's dad pretended to wipe a tear out of his eye. Her mum gave him a poisonous look.

"Here," she said, handing her the smallest present from the pile. "Open it."

Evie rolled her eyes. What was that saying again? _If you can't beat them, join them. _She slowly tore off the silver paper, revealing a small velvet box.

She gasped. "Mum- you didn't!"

She snapped open the box, practically squealing in delight when she saw the contents. A few weeks ago, she'd begged to get a sapphire necklace she'd seen in a jewellery shop. Sapphire was her birthstone, and being superstitious, she hoped it would bring good luck. _Like bringing him, _she thought. Except the necklace cost a fortune, so her mum had stubbornly refused. The sapphire hanging from a thin silver chain glinted in the sunlight.

"It's...beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Evie hugged her mum so tight that she complained, so she released her. She was more cautious with her dad.

"Best birthday ever," she grinned at them.

Unfortunately for her, her birthday was on a Thursday, meaning she had to go to school, but she didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to show off her new necklace. (Though jewellery wasn't _technically _allowed in school).

"Your mum gave you a sapphire? A _real _one? Big and sparkly?" Evie nodded, making Chantelle stare at her in disbelief. "You are _well _spoilt."

"I know," she smiled, fingering the chain hanging from her neck. It was a typical school afternoon. Chantelle- her friend- and her were sunbathing on the lawn, desperate to catch some 'rays' before the heat wave was over.

"God, it's hot!" Chantelle wiped off some of the sweat from her neck. Evie sighed. It didn't matter if Chantelle was sweaty; all of the boys were staring at her. She happened to be friends with the most gorgeous girl in school. Being Greek meant she had olive coloured skin, piercing green eyes and dark, wild hair. It suited her- she looked like an exotic model.

"He-llo, handsome."

Evie's eyes snapped open at that comment. Chantelle was eyeing up a man that had just walked into school grounds. She took a good look at the man, avidly chatting with the headmaster.

"Why is he with _Greeves? _He should be over here, with me." Chantelle nudged her, waggling her eyebrows. But she took no notice of her flirty friend. She was too absorbed in staring at this stranger. He was tall-ish, with dark hair to match, that carelessly flopped over his right side. His green eyes scanned the playground- skimming over Evie, barely noticing her. He had a dark and mysterious aura about him, as he strode through with the headmaster, who had to scurry to keep up with him. He was sexy, in a weird way.

"Hey, Evie? It's rude to stare."

She was bumped back to reality. "Sorry."

Chantelle batted her eyelashes at this stranger, but it was in vain. By now, most of the girls were twisting locks of hair or shooting seductive looks at him. He took no notice of the school girls, striding confidently through with the headmaster. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto hers, for a brief moment. Evie felt like nothing else in the world was important. And then he looked away.

Chantelle's mouth dropped open. "Did you see that? He gave you, _'the eye.'_"

"What's, '_the eye'_?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You really need to know more, Evie. You're _seventeen, _for God's sake. Don't you even listen in Bio-"

"I _do,_" Evie interrupted. "But it doesn't explain in depth about '_the eye.'_"

Chantelle stuck her tongue out at her. "Nerd."

"Geek."

"Whatever."

By the end of the day, she'd completely forgotten about the 'raggedy man.' She found the day whizzed by, laughing and joking with Chantelle with ease helped. They were on their way home, giggling about the _mysterious stranger._ Girls being girls, they were discussing his looks.

"You know, he was pretty fit, in a weird way," Chantelle observed.

Evie felt her heart skip a beat. "I know. I felt that too."

"Just 'cause you were making eyes at him," Chantelle teased her.

"I was not!"

"You _soo _were."

"Shut up."

The two friends were so deep in discussion, that they didn't notice the man approaching them. It resulted in a loud and painful collision, unsurprisingly.

"Ow!" yelped Evie, dropping her folder in surprise.

"Are you OK?" The man dropped to his knees, helping her gather up her stuff. She glanced up, to see it was the _mysterious stranger _she and Chantelle had been gossiping about. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Thanks," she muttered, standing up straight.

"No problem." He stood up too, a good few inches taller than her. "I'm the Doctor." He smiled.

That's when it hit her. He was the Doctor. The wild, raggedy man who came to her doorstep that night, gabbling about his Tardis and repairs and pit stops. He was 'the Doctor' she'd met as a young girl, who promised he'd return one day. The Doctor she'd waited for, for years. She'd lost hope. But he'd kept his promise. _'Soon,' _he'd said. Probably translated into ten years.

"I'm Evie," she announced. "Nice to meet you." She ignored the flickering gaze of Chantelle, her back-and-forth eyes.

He laughed a deep chuckle. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"No. Not really." She shrugged, putting on her most innocent face. He knew she was playing a game.

"Don't you want to know?" It was a game of cat and mouse.

"I'm OK. Bye, Doctor." She turned, and walked off in the other direction. Thankfully, Chantelle followed.

"That was so cool!" She whispered in her ear.

"Is he looking?"

Chantelle glanced back. "Yep," she grinned. "Not only that- he's _staring._"

"Good."

Making sure he was out of earshot, the friends burst into celebratory mode.

"Woo-hoo!" Chantelle whooped into the sky.

"Uh-huh, that's how I roll," said Evie, swishing her hips from side to side. "High five, girlfriend!" The clap echoed into the empty school. They hadn't realised how late it had become.

She glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot. I'm late. Mum and Dad will be wondering why I am. See you tomorrow!" She called back, sprinting off. _She couldn't tell Chantelle about 'the Doctor.' Not now. Too soon._

"Have fun, birthday girl." Her friend waggled her perfectly manicured fingers at her. "You only have it once a year."

To her dismay, her mum was waiting for her at the front door, tapping her foot; arms crossed, and she was wearing her best, 'I am _not _impressed,' look.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, mum- bus was late."

"You walk."

"Um... I felt like taking the bus this once?"

Her mum sighed. "Either you tell me what's going on, or I'll force it out of you."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Were you with Chantelle again?"

Evie really hated it when her mum brought her best friend into conversation. "Mum! It's not _her _fault. You can't blame her for _my _mistakes."

"I just think it's a bad idea for you to hang around her. There are other people you could be friends."

Evie's eyes blazed with anger. "Like who? _Lauren?!_"

Her mum hesitated. "Well..."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God. _Lauren?_ Really, mum?!"

"Don't be so rude," she scolded Evie. "Lauren's a lovely girl."

"She is around you," her daughter muttered. "I'm going upstairs."

"Evie, wait-" Her mum protested weakly, but she was too late. Evie had already stormed upstairs, slamming her door behind her.

**Sorry about the ton of dialogue! I'm normally all about description, but I just let the story flow and I ended up here. Don't worry, it ends well in the end. **_**Eventually...**_


	3. House Party

**Chapter 3: House Party**

_I can't believe this, _Evie thought. _It's my birthday, and I'm stuck in my bedroom at 9pm in the evening. I should be out partying! _An image of Chantelle flashed into her head, a few years back when she threw up in the bushes. _Then again, maybe not. _

There was a soft knock at the door.

"If its mum, you're not coming in," she called.

"It's dad."

She paused. She was angry at her mum right now, not her dad. It wouldn't be fair to take it out on him. But he did tend to side with mum a lot, especially when they had arguments.

Evie sighed. "Come in."

The door moaned as its rusted hinges swung open.

"That door needs oiling," her dad commented. "I'll do it at the weekend."

"What do you want, dad?"

He chose his words carefully. "I heard... you and mum had an argument."

She scoffed. "Argument is hardly the word for it. Fire battle, maybe."

"What about?"

"Chantelle."

"Ah."

She really hated it how her parents did that every time she mentioned Chantelle. Was she really that bad?  
"Mum thinks Chantelle is a 'bad influence' on me, and I should be friends with _Lauren_."

Her dad was processing this information slowly."And you don't like Lauren?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "_Like _is hardly the word for it. _Despise _is better."

"I'm sure that's not true."  
"It _is, _believe me."

"Look, your mum and I have had a talk, and..." He paused.

"And what?" She prompted impatiently.

"We've agreed, this weekend, to go away to Devon."

"This involves me how?"  
"It doesn't. That's the point."

Evie let the words sink in. "You're letting me... Have a house party? Really?"

"Really and truly," he promised.

She squealed. "Dad, that's amazing! Thank you so, _so, _much!"

"No problem," he chuckled. "We're trusting you to be responsible. I hope you won't let us down."

"I won't, dad," she chorused, batting her eyelashes.

"Cheeky." He tweaked her nose, then left.

As soon as her dad left the room, she frantically texted Chantelle. **Chantelle- dad let me have house prty. Invite everyone u know! **As she pressed send, she felt a twinge of guilt. They were trusting her to do this, and she let them down. This was overridden by a, 'It's my birthday!' Once the excitement had washed over her, completely exhausted, she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Spin the Bottle Can Be a Life-Changer

**Chapter 4: Spin the Bottle Can Be a Life-Changer**

During study period, Evie heard the familiar _ping _of her phone receiving a text. She grinned. Chantelle had _finally _replied.

**Tht's awesome! We've got 2 prepare!**

She rolled her eyes. Chantelle was all about wild parties, getting drunk, and playing spin the bottle. She wasn't so keen on _any _of them. Still, it was her birthday. And she wanted it to be a birthday to remember. Making sure the keen gaze of Mrs. Gallic weren't watching her, she discretely punched a reply back.

**Theme? **

A few minutes later, she got her reply.

**I dunno- disco?**

_No. Way. _

**Defo not. I was thinking medieval times?  
**Chantelle's text was an insult. **Your such a history geek!**

**Am **_**not. **_**Anyway, it's my party, so **_**my **_**theme. So there. :P  
**_**Fine, **_came the exasperated reply.

_I have a LOT to do, _she thought, slipping her blackberry back into her bag.

When her form period ended, she crept out of the library, to meet an ecstatic friend.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Your parents _finally let you _have a party!"

"I know," she agreed. "I guess seventeen was the magic number. She remembered how her mum was so strict about the parties she got to throw, when she was younger. _I just don't want you to get hurt, _she told Evie. It was the type of birthday where kids played _pin the tail on the donkey, _had coloured balloons, trifle, and played _pass the parcel. _And now, she got to throw a house party!

"Remember those ancient, 1950s birthdays your mum used to throw?" Her friend grimaced at the memory. Looked like she wasn't the _only _one who thought they were awful.

"And Lauren _loved _them?"

"Yep. That little suck up... Ugh, I hate her."

Every day, Evie was reminded of the strong hatred Chantelle and Lauren shared for each other.

"Forget her, she's _definitely _not coming to my party!" She assured her.

"_Phew._"

Despite yesterday being her birthday, and she had her presents to enjoy, she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. Her birthday- gone already. Plus, today dragged by slower than ever, a big difference to the day before. She was itching to get home, and her science teacher, Mr. Mitch burbling on and on about how excited he was about the "science fair" wasn't helping.

"He looks like he's about to wet himself," Chantelle whispered to her. This comment was so ridiculous, she burst out with laughter. The classroom fell silent as Mr. Mitch focused his glare on her.

"Do you have anything to add, Miss Greenburg?" He asked in icy tones.

"No, Mr. Mitch." She inwardly sighed. This week was going to be a lot longer than she expected.

After a long, eager wait, the weekend her parents left for Devon finally arrived.

"Be safe, won't you?" Her mum asked her anxiously, planting kisses on her cheek.

Evie batted her away. "Mum! Mum! I'm _fine._"

"Remember to lock the door," her dad instructed her in a gruff voice, hauling the last of the suitcases into the boot of the car. The car sank slightly under the weight of the suitcases, one stuffed with her mum's cosmetics and romance novels.

"I will, _dad._" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think you forgot I've lived here for _seventeen years._"

Her mum sighed. "Oh, honey- he's just concerned for your safety."

"I'd be more worried about _your _safety," she shot back. "Devon can be a very dangerous place."

They both laughed. "We'll be OK, Evie. Take care of yourself." She gave her hair one last stroke, hugged her tight and stepped into the car. Her dad gave her a prim nod.

"_Dad, _it's OK, I won't bite," she teased him. He scooped her up into her arms, giving her a tight grip of a hug.

"Bye, princess," he whispered into her ear. She felt waves of affection for her dad. He hadn't called her princess since she was seven. She waved wildly as her parents drove away.

Making sure the car was out of view, she snapped open her blackberry. **Parents gone? **It read.

**Yep, **Evie texted back. **Prty a go-go!**

**Weirdo, **her friend scolded. **I'll bring refresh. **

**OK, **she agreed. **But be careful!**

**Alright, **_**mum.**_

It took Chantelle a good half an hour to arrive at her house. She knew the reason why as soon as she saw her face- caked in foundation, so thick her features were frozen. Her lips were heavy with lip gloss, and her eyebrows were pencilled in broadly.

"I told you not to overdo the makeup!" She called to her.

"Shut up! It's a party, anyway!"

"Fine, _fine._" Evie raised her hands in defeat.

_In a completely different part of the universe..._

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoing into the empty Tardis. Furiously, he flicked a few levers and pressed a few buttons. But no use. With a low _whoosh, _the Tardis died. The lights switched off completely, and the quiet humming of the once-working Tardis ended.

"Don't do this to me," he muttered, running a hand through his mop of brown hair. "Battery must be low."

The Tardis was gracefully floating through space, powerless. The Doctor was stranded, knowing the only way he'd be able to reach Earth was through crash-landing.

_Back to Earth..._

It was 10 pm, and heavy pop music was blaring through the speakers Evie's parents had bought. The house was shaking with the noise they created. To her dismay, her "friend" invited more people than she expected. There was barely any room to move around; her house was so packed. Evie toddled through her living room, balancing a tray of iced drinks. She took this as an opportunity to look around. There were four categories of people, she considered. The Goths/Emos sat in the darkest corner, looking as gloomy as the next person. They were all silent, staring into space. Evie could have sworn she saw healing slits on one girl's arm. The shape of a knife point. She shuddered.

Then there were the '_Jocks'. _This was basically the bunch of popular/fit boys who went to her school. They were all chatting amiably. She noticed no-one had bothered to dress up for the medieval theme. She was thankful, in that moment; Chantelle had advised her to wear her silk, strappy, ice-blue dress.

The people she felt most uncomfortable around were Chantelle's friends, nicknamed 'the chavettes.' They had a history with Chantelle; and she couldn't resist inviting them to her party. All of them had grown up on the same rough, dodgy, tough estate and had learned how to survive on the streets by helping each other. She spotted Chantelle chatting with them, and gave her a fake grin. In the past year, she'd noticed a change in the chavettes. They'd all grown up, with curves and breasts. They wore fake hair extensions, plastered their faces with makeup and tipped their nails with white. Evie felt pangs of jealousy. She hadn't even reached the curves stage. As she watched, she saw a Jock wander away from his group, and drag a chavette away from hers. She saw him whisper in her ear, making the girl laugh. She batted her eyes at him adoringly, and he grinned. They left the living room, and walk upstairs. Evie felt sick. She knew what happened in the '_bedroom'_. It was just that she never had been there, with a boy. And she never regretted it. Although they were just tales; boasts, she had heard of what boys did to girls. She was ashamed to admit that a tiny part of her wanted a boy to do that to her.

Her heart had thumped when she heard the stories; and blood rushed to her cheeks. Thrills had shot through her like electric shocks.

"Hey birthday girl, having fun?" Chantelle sauntered over to her, clutching a bottle of beer. She noticed it was half drained.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess..."

"Uh-oh, sounds like someone's not having fun!" Chantelle giggled, swaying from side to side. Evie steadied her, looking at her with concern. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about _me, _worry about yourself!"

"_I'm_ _fine._"

"Sounds like you need to cheer up. Spin the bottle!" She shouted. The chattering died down. "Spin the bottle," she repeated, until everyone in the room was chanting it. "All those who want to play, form a circle in the middle," she ordered.

"Chantelle, no," Evie begged. "Not spin the bottle.

"We're doing it," her friend said firmly, dragging her to the circle where people sat.

She eyed the circle. A few spotty boys with ginger hair and glasses- labelled the nerds. They were leering at every girl in site. They quietly whispered excitedly when they saw Chantelle.

"Sorry lads, not playing tonight." She told them, tapping the beer bottle. "I have beer breath."A ripple spread through the group; disappointment, mainly. They had heard of Chantelle's _apt _skills.

As Evie's eyes scanned the circle, mainly girls, she caught her breath. Ryan Richmond, a popular _and _fit boy, one of the jocks, was sitting in the circle. He was laughing and talking to his friend, who sat by him. His friend _was _cute, with green eyes and dark hair, but he didn't have the chiselled features Ryan had.

"Hey Ryan," she greeted him. In a friendly way, she hoped.

"Hi, Evie." He winked at her.

She thought she was going to melt on the spot.

"OK, guys, let's get this party started!" Whooped a girl from the circle with hair that looked on fire, and pouty lips. Kennedy. Kennedy Richmond, Ryan's sister. She didn't understand why they didn't find it weird, sitting in the same circle, playing spin the bottle. With a skilled flick, the bottle was off and spinning wildly. It landed on Kennedy, who smiled serenely. Next spin it landed on Ryan's friend, who gave her a small smile, before crawling to her and kissing her.

Evie felt dread churn in her stomach. She'd thought, even _hoped _it would be a kiss on the cheek- but it wasn't. Kennedy and Ryan's friend were certainly demonstrating that; devouring each other's faces off.

"Break it up guys, break it _up. _We don't want to see that." Chantelle made a face, ripping the two apart. Kennedy was gripping a torn piece of paper with digits scribbled on it that looked like a mobile number.

"And the next happy couple are..." The bottle landed on Evie. "Evie, our birthday girl!" There were whoops and wolf whistles. "And... Ryan! OK, Ryan, give the birthday girl a _big _kiss." Chantelle winked saucily at him.

At that moment, everything in the world seemed to slow down. The music quietened, the lights dimmed; even the loud shouts of drunk boys faded away. All Evie could hear was her heart hammering in her ears as Ryan's face came closer and closer. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips on hers. She waited for her pulse to increase, blood to rush to her cheeks. She waited. But... nothing. She felt nothing as Ryan scampered back to his place. He caught her eye and gave her an apologetic smile.

It was weird. It was like... she'd been expecting someone else. Then she knew. She was expecting the Doctor.

**Oooh, muy interesantes. The plot thickens... *strokes beard thoughtfully* (If I had a beard!)**

**Sorry about the wait, guys, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it!**


	5. Helpless

**Chapter 5: Helpless**

12pm, and the party was still going. This was unlike any party Evie had ever been to; this was a _rave. _It was so dark and smoky she could hardly see; the only light was from the glow of the glow sticks that were being waved in the air. The bright florescent lights made her eyes ache. She didn't recognise her home anymore. Bottles of vodka and beer were scattered everywhere; couples were sucking each other's faces off on the staircase, and though she didn't want to admit she saw it; people were discretely passing each other small pills. Evie saw one girl, her eyes wide with terror, thrashing around on the floor. After a few minutes she went still. All Evie could do was watch her helplessly. She didn't know where Chantelle was. She was worried, but knowing Chantelle, probably snogging some boy she'd never met before.

"Hey Evie, wanna get out of here?" She felt the hot breath on her neck, and panicked. "It's OK, it's just Ryan," he reassured her, sensing her panic. But this wasn't the Ryan she knew. This was the drunk, zoned-out Ryan. She had to be wary.

"Where to?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're so innocent. You know what I mean-" he made his voice go husky, and deep. "_I know a place..._"

He was talking about the bedroom. At first, all she felt was confusion and worry about her friend. Then she let his words sink in and realised what he'd said. Fear devoured her, making beads of sweat appear on her forehead, and goose bumps spring up. _Thank God it's dark, _she praised.

"Um... OK, I guess," she said uncertainly, knowing it would make things worse if she resisted.

"Great." Ryan led the way, holding her hand as they pushed through the crowds of people.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked nervously.

"Positive," he purred.

Evie followed him up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom. Grinning, he turned to her and pulled her into a rough, sloppy kiss. _Ugh, _she grimaced. _If this is what they do then I'm glad I don't! _Everything was going OK; she could handle the disgusting kisses. But when she felt his hand creep up to her dress zip, instinctively, she slapped his wrist.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over m-"

She watched his expression nervously; if he flipped right here, high and drunk she'd be in trouble.

"Don't do it again, OK? Stop acting like a virgin." He told her roughly.

She hadn't got any time to reply, before he began licking her face again, his saliva dripping off his tongue. _I think I'm going to throw up, _she thought as his tongue glided down to her jaw line. Again, more insistent this time, his hand softly made its way up to her dress zip. She fought the urge to slap him away; knowing it would only make things worse.

He managed to pull the zip down and allow her to step out of her silk dress. She stood there; self conscious that she was in her bra and thong in front of a boy. She tried to cover up her chest area by crossing her arms, but Ryan prevented her.

"No. Leave it." His eyes wandered up and down her appreciatively, taking in the black lace of the bra. "Nice bra." He fingered the lace.

Evie couldn't keep silent any longer she had to speak.

"Ryan, I don't think this is such a good idea..." With that, she started to gather up her clothes. He shoved her to the wall roughly, making her drop her clothes in surprise.

"You'll do what I say, OK?!" He yelled in her face. "I don't give a s*** what you think! We are DOING this!"

She began to weep quietly, but he ignored her.

"Lay on the bed," he commanded. She obeyed, biting back a scream. This wasn't the kind, sweet, funny Ryan. This was the abusive one who would have sex with anyone in this state.

"Now undo your bra."

She reached back to tug it off, but he ripped it off in impatience, deciding she was too slow. He began to unbutton his trousers.

"_Please,_" she begged him. "Don't do this."

"You're a b****, you know that? An ugly b**** who no-one wants. You're nothing." He shook her wrist roughly, but kept his hard grip on her wrist.

"Ryan, you're hurting me."

"Good." A smile tugged the corners of his mouth. "I want you to be in pain. I want you to be _suffering, _while I do you. I want you to _scream._" His eyes flashed darkly.

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!" She screamed, running to the door. "HELP!" She banged a fist against it, before Ryan yanked her away.

"No-one will hear you. No-one's coming, Evie. Just lie there and take it. This was going to happen anyway." He slowly slid off his boxers, while Evie stood there, wide-eyed.

_He's actually going to do it, _she realised. _He's going to rape me._

The door burst open, slamming into the wall. Evie didn't care that it made a dent.

"Stay away from her," Chantelle ordered, pointing a gun at Ryan. She motioned for him to stand in the corner.

"Chantelle, what the hell are you doing?!" Evie asked her, but she got no reply.

"Evie, this isn't Ryan Richmond, the boy you know," her friend said, without taking her eyes off him. "This is Connor Croft, a notorious paedophile who travels through the country, using a fake identity to prey on young girls. He was about to have sex with you, wasn't he?"

Evie nodded mutely, too terrified and embarrassed to speak. Realising she was topless, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Here, put this on." Chantelle tossed her a faded blue shirt."Now sir, I want you to walk out of this house with your hands up," she told him, brandishing her weapon. When he refused, she pressed the point of the gun into his neck. "_Now._"

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Evie stood there, motionless with shock. She had just discovered a popular boy at her school was actually a criminal, who preyed on young girls. And that her best friend was part of some spy programme, judging by the gun she carried. It wasn't a good night.

Thoughts flickered through her head in a blur. _Who was her friend? How did she know who Ryan Richmond was? _She was confused, and irritated because she didn't know the answer. She didn't like not knowing. And she had the nagging feeling her friend wasn't all she _pretended _to be. She peered out of her parent's window. Ryan, or 'Connor' was being forced into the police car that sat outside, flashing violently. He turned and his gaze caught hers before a policeman pushed him into the car roughly. She shuddered. His startlingly blue eyes. The way he stared at her hungrily, licking his lips. It all added up now.

Evie felt pathetic. Cheated. She thought... _maybe_, there was the slightest chance he liked her. A popular, cool boy liked her. She scoffed. And look what happened to that. He turned out to be a paedophile. The repressed memories of Ryan 'Connor' kissing her, undressing her all came flooding back. All she could do was feel ashamed; although she knew it wasn't her fault.

She tugged on the faded shirt Chantelle tossed her, and fell on to her bed. The tears finally started flowing, and she lay there, allowing them passage-way.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and she couldn't stop them fluttering shut...

**Sorry about the dark chapter, y'all! But I felt this story needed a bit of dark angst in it, and having a criminal in the story who was about to rape the heroine felt the best way to do it. I just let the words flow out, and this is where I ended up. Don't worry, I **_**promise **_**the next chapter will be more upbeat.**


	6. Something old, something new

**Chapter 6: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue.**

It was early in the morning when she woke up; so early the rays of sun hadn't touched the land yet. It was dark. She was half-asleep when she woke up, her eyes half open. So, naturally, sleep deprived, she thought it was her imagination when she heard that low _whooshing _sound. The sound of gears turning, the sound of cogs creaking. But the sound didn't go away like she expected to. _It can't be, _she thought, sitting up stiffly in bed. _Not after all these years._

But she had a burning curiosity that had to be quenched.

Just like when Evie was a little girl, she crept down the stairs, skipping the steps she knew that creaked if stepped on.

_Something old,_

She could see there was certainly _something _outside. But what was it? She squinted.

_Something new,_

There was the faint glow of blue.

_Something borrowed,_

She carefully unlocked the door, swinging it wide open. There she stood cautiously, standing on the porch of her house.

_Something blue._

It was a tall, vibrant blue police box. But it wasn't any police box. It was _the _police box she'd heard, all those years ago. She gasped, and tottered on the porch, trying to keep her balance. Before she fell, she saw the doors of the police box open. Then she fell with a loud _crack,_andeverything went black.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The kind face of a man was peering down at her. She thought it was just a dream. So she sleepily murmured, "Go away. Just a few more minutes..."

"Oh god, she's hallucinating," she heard him say. He raked a hand through his hair. "It could be concussion. Or _worse._"

What was worse? Who was this man?

"I'd better get her to the hospital." There was a _smack, _the sound of his hand colliding with his forehead. "No, you idiot! You can't visit hospitals! Remember what happened _last _time?"

The blurry lines of the man in front of her focused; her vision cleared.

"Dad?"

"_Can...you...hear...me?_" He repeated slowly.

Evie's vision was almost perfect now. It was good enough to see a concerned face, a man with floppy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit, with a plaid blazer and a bow tie.

"You have awful dress sense," she muttered, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"You're awake? Oh thank god," he sighed, relieved. "I thought you were almost dead for a minute."

She sat up, feeling the cold, hard stone of her porch underneath her. "Where am I?"

"You're at home," he told her. "I came out of my Tardis, and saw you unconscious, on your porch."

_The Tardis... Where was that so familiar?  
_"Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"_The... _Doctor?"

"That's me," he said cheerfully. He earned a stinging slap across his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He stared at her with hurt eyes.

"You _SAID _you'd come back!" She shouted. "You promised!"

"Sorry, who are you?" He was dazed.

"I'm Evie. Evie Greenburg."

"But you can't be. I just saw Evie minutes ago. I told her I'd come back soo_n..._" His voice faltered as her realised who Evie was.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years."

"Ouch," he winced. "Sorry."

She slapped him again, harder, this time.

"_Again?!_"

"Ten years. _Ten years,_" she reminded him.

"At least I'm here _now_!"

"Ten years, and _two _psychiatrists."

"_Psychiatrists?_"

"They didn't believe me."

"Poor them," he muttered.

"Watch it," she warned him through gritted teeth.

"Are you able to stand up?"

"Yeah, I think so... Why?"

He grabbed her hand, and lifted her up, so high, she felt dizzy.

"I'm here now," he said, gently raising her down. "So... all of time and space- where do you want to go?"

"But, Doctor, I can't!" She giggled, as he pulled her hand along with him, running to the Tardis. He abruptly turned around, right in front of the doors.

"You can. And you will."

His face was inches from hers. She inhaled his scent of citrus and an old smell she couldn't recognise; like a dusty old chest. But it smelt good.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"Wait. _Doctor._" Her tone was firmer now. "What about my parents?"

"I think you're forgetting I have a time machine, Evie." He tapped her nose. "We could go away for years and still be able to come back, right at this precise moment. Your parents wouldn't even notice."

She felt herself melting under his gaze. He was so persuasive.

"Alright, then." She laughed as he practically skipped. "But not for long!"

"OK, OK. Not for long," he agreed.

Her Doctor had come back to her.

**I think any Doctor Whovian here will recognise the something old, something new, rhyme. I just couldn't resist! And the,'Ten years, and **_**two **_**psychiatrists.' I thought Amy's line was so good, I had to use it. I hope Steven Moffat won't mind! So, yay! The adventure with the Doctor and Evie begins! I know some of you have been waiting impatiently for this chapter. **


	7. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

The soft hum of the Tardis woke Evie up. Gently. She found herself twisted up in soft, cotton sheets. Wearing the clothes she wore the night before.

"Mum?" She called. There was no reply. Then the memories of the night before came rushing back to her, making her head throb. _The Doctor, the blue police box. The raggedy man. _

"Doctor?"

Again, silence. She slid out of bed, testing the carpet beneath her feet. It was just like the carpet at home... In fact, _exactly _like the carpet at home. It _was _her room. The familiar pale pink wardrobe decorated with Barbie stickers in the corner. The old chest of drawers that supported the weight of _tons _of photo frames- snapshots of her standing next to Chantelle, posing for the camera. Pics of her hooking an arm around her mum's waist, smiling serenely. Photos of her laughing, looking natural. There was a particular one of her she liked. She had no idea her dad was taking the photo. Her wild, wavy ginger hair glowed against the light of the sun. Her bright blue eyes shone against her pale skin.

Gingerly, she took a few steps forward, getting used to her surroundings. Sure, it looked _exactly _like her bedroom, but she knew it was the Tardis. The vibrations under her feet told her that. Evie, alert walked through the door of her bedroom, through to a seemingly everlasting corridor. Using her hands and senses, she guided her way to the end of the corridor, into the heart of the Tardis. Her heartbeat quickened. There was her man, her doctor.

"Hi, Doctor," she grinned at him.

"Oh, Evie, you're awake." He looked sheepish, half dressed. His shirt was untucked, his tie hung down from his collar. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd wake up so early."

"Early riser, I guess," she shrugged innocently. He shot her a quick smile.

"Busy?"

"Sorry," he apologised. "Just setting the time and date for Venice, 1864."

"_1864?_" She giggled disbelievingly.

"Like I said; time machine."

"I'm going to get dressed," she said, signalling towards her room.

"Oh, OK," he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He couldn't get over how damn good she looked, her curly ginger hair ruffled, her wide blue eyes. _ No, stop it! She's a friend, only a friend. _But still, he wondered what she'd look like wearing his blazer... He shook the thoughts away, determined not to ruin his friendship with her.

She returned, five minutes later, freshly showered and smelling of jasmine. He tried not to be drawn to her, but he couldn't help himself. The scent was intoxicating. _I met her when she was little. Did she really smell this good? _

_No. She's only seventeen. I'm 912. I can't do this, not again._

"So, where to? We can go anywhere, the whole of the universe waiting for us..."

"If it's OK, I sort of want to stay in. Get used to my surroundings, you know?"

That was unexpected. "Uh, OK," he stammered.

"It's so big," she breathed, twirling around, making him smile with her enthusiasm. "It's..." He waited for those fateful words. "_Bigger on the inside,_" she decided. "How come?"

"Oh you don't want to worry about that," he said, pulling down a lever and typing out an instruction to the Tardis. "Boring sciency stuff."

"No, I want to know." She sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Oh, it's a different dimension in space, and-" he faltered. She was smiling at him. "You set me up, didn't you?"

"Well..." Evie twisted a lock of her hair and hunched up her shoulders. The Doctor thought she looked adorable, nervous.

The constant chatter never ended. But he didn't mind. Her laughter and voice were a comfort to him; after spending so many long years along. The tinkle of her laugh filled the empty Tardis.

"So, Doctor..." She settled herself on a chair, resting her chin in her hand. "Who are you? The famous madman, the lonely traveller, the wandering god..."

"It's just what people say." He waved away the compliments. "I'm... a time lord. From Gallifrey."

"No? Really? Was that true?"

He looked hurt. "Why would I lie to you about that?"

"You can't blame me." Before he could argue, she shot him with another question. "Have you had... '_Companions' _in the past?"

"Well..." he hesitated, knowing her keen eyes were on him. "Maybe a _few..._"

"Doctor...?"

"OK, five _plus. _But that's all I'm saying!"

"Hmm, interesting..." She ran a finger down the console of the Tardis. "Girls?"

"Boys, too."

"How _many _boys?"

"There were probably more girls than boys," he admitted. She laughed. "Thought so."

"It's my turn, now." He had grown tired of her incessant questioning. He looked thoughtful. "That night, the night I took you away- you were only concerned about your parents."

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"

"When you were younger, you said you had a brother. Connor." His green eyes searched hers. "What happened?"

It only took those two words. Evie's smile was gone. Her whole face fell. "About nine years back, there was... an _accident. _My mum got into a car crash. She survived, Connor... didn't." A tear trickled down her cheek, and he wiped it away gently.

"It's OK," he comforted her. "Everything's going to be OK."

He began to wish he'd never said anything. The way she was so reluctant to say his name, the pain behind her eyes. She felt an arm go around her, strong and reassuring.

"I'm here now, Evie."

She rested her head against his shoulder, not feeling self-conscious at all, but completely at home. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Who was she?" She asked after a long silence.

"Who?"

"Chantelle, my friend. She arrested Connor, aka 'Ryan.'"

"Connor? Ryan?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." His lips gently kissed the top of her head.

"There was this boy at my school called Ryan- at _least _we thought he was called Ryan..."

He patiently waited until the end, when she'd finished speaking. She looked up from his shoulder to see his eyes wide with outrage.

"If I get my hands on him-" He started, instinctively feeling he should fiercely protect Evie.

"Connor's in prison now." She shuddered at the name. "He can't reach me." She turned to the Doctor, suspicious. "But you didn't answer my question... Who _really _is Chantelle?"

He looked innocent. "How should I know?"

"You know _everything, _Doctor."

"Not true!" He protested.

"OK, well _almost _everything."

He chuckled. "What was her surname?" He asked into her soft hair.

"Um... Chantelle Waters, I think."

"Waters, waters, waters," He muttered to himself. "Hang on." Leaping up, he made his way to the typewriter and tapped a few keys. With a whirring sound, a piece of paper with small text was printed off. He snatched it up and scanned it. "Aha! Here we go! Chantelle Waters. Undercover agent of the FBI. Works in the child social care department. Her real name is Marie Bell. She's Italian."

_Makes sense, _thought Evie with a shrug.

"But how could I not notice? Surely I'm not _stupid _enough to miss that!"

"Oh Evie Greenburg, humans are like that. They don't... _notice _enough. Their short lives whizz past too quickly for them," he explained. "You're just _human._"

"Huh," she scoffed. "Easy for _you _to say, _time lord._"

"Oh, Evie," he sighed. "I've missed you."

After that, 'intimate moment' the Doctor left her alone, physically wise. He carried on chatting amiably to her; but she knew something was wrong. But she didn't say anything. He focused all his attention on the Tardis, maintaining it, making sure it still flew. But she didn't mind that he didn't talk to her. She liked watching him doing something he loved. She liked how his eyes seemed to dart around, touching every place. She liked how he ran a hand through his hair when he was frazzled, and how his eyebrows knitted together when he was confused.

She couldn't help her eyelids fluttering shut, and when she opened them once more, the Doctor was standing there staring at her. She felt a creeping suspicion he'd been there a while. She yawned, and stretched.

"Problem?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head, and turned back to the Tardis deskboard. She thought she heard him murmur, 'you're beautiful when you're asleep' but she decided to ignore it.

"So. Where to?"

He flicked a switch, and a whoosh came from under her feet.

"I think... Elizabethan England. Let's visit Liz 1st, shall we?" He offered out his hand and she took it.

Wherever he went, she would follow. Away from the light and into the darkness.

**Hope this tied up loose ends! Like any unresolved questions people were wondering about... If I've left anything out, let me know!**


End file.
